Pineapple BandAids
by SeraphicTune
Summary: Ken finds Chrome crying outside Kokuyo Land. He tries in his own way to help her... and that involves licking her leg? Fluffy one-shot! involving KenXChrome aka 1496


**A/N: Yay! A oneshot involving Ken and Chrome~ 1496 (Thanks to Self-Proclaimed Seme for telling me! XD) So here's KenXChrome! Aren't they cute? Slightly inspired by the recent KHR anime ep (185) where we have Ken blushing about Chrome~~ XD I've always liked this pairing anyway (as indicated by my ATF fanfic XD) Sorry for any OOC-ness!**

**Do review~ Constructive criticism is welcomed! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy~ **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR. All rights belong to Amano Akira. This is a fanwork.**

* * *

Ken returned from buying chocolate cereal for himself to discover Chrome just outside the door of their base at Kokuyo Land, sitting on the ground at an awkward angle.

"Oi, what's wrong?" He prodded her with his finger, munching his cereal noisily. When she didn't turn around immediately, Ken poked her more persistently, the way one does when they are annoyed. "Hey! Are you ignoring me?"

Chrome turned around, her eyes puffy red and tears dripping down her cheeks. Ken noticed an open wound running down her shin. His eyes widened and the bag of grain fell to the floor. Hastily, he stuck it in his pocket. Trying not to look at her face, he instead, focused his gaze on her legs. "You stupid girl, you're hurt. What'd you do this time?"

The Mist Guardian hiccupped and grabbed at Ken's leg, in an attempt to pull herself up. When she spoke, her voice was soft and shaky, "K-Ken. I —"

Flustered at her odd behavior, the Kokuyo boy yanked her up roughly into his arms, holding her shoulders firmly, with a steady hand, despite his shaking heart. He tried using a gentler voice, but ended up stammering, "W-w-what's wrong, Chrome?"

"Ken," whispered Chrome softly, holding a hand to her chest, "it hurts."

"Are you stupid?" asked Ken with forced sounding mockery. "You're not hurt here," he poked her chest, "you're hurt over here." The blond pointed at her open wound. He growled and led her inside to the only couch in their dusty base. His hands on her shoulders, he forced the girl to take a seat. He reached into his pocket, brushing aside gum and marbles; he pulled out his cheetah channel.

"Cheetah Channel!" Ken stretched his tongue out, a delicate pink, in the air, to taste his surroundings; it allowed him to taste the slight tang of iron in Chrome's blood. He bent down and lifted the Mist user's leg carefully, propping it up on his shoulder. His tongue probed her cut shyly and then forcefully licked her wound, trying his best to clean it out.

Chrome winced, her cut stinging from his hazardous licking. She put out a hand to stop him, but it wasn't her touch that halted him in his tracks, it was her tiny, sweet voice that reached him.

"Ken." He looked up, only to have the sight of her panties have all the blood rush to his head. The boy jerked his head down so fast, that his cheetah channel fell out and his neck cramped up. Her leg fell off his shoulder, her skirt falling back into place to cover her panties. Ken looked up again, his face flushed, a hand on the back of his neck. He tried to sound annoyed, to cover up his embarrassment, "What is it, Miss Stupid? You should be grateful that I'm trying to disinfect your wound. You could get really sick, you know!"

"Ken, that's not what hurts the most," said Chrome, tears welling up again. She sniffled into her sleeve, hiccupping softly, leaving a trail of teardrops that collected in the folds of her clothes.

Uncomfortable, Ken got up to sit next to Chrome, so that he wouldn't have to face her. He put a hand to his face, feeling the unusual warmness of his skin. Impatiently, he blew through his teeth, a smooth whistle. He replaced his cheetah channel and fumbled around his pocket for a runaway Band-Aid. He grinned in triumph and as quietly as he could, he slapped it over Chrome's scrape.

"There, you better be happy! It has pineapples on it; doesn't it remind you of Mukuro-sama? I bought it at the store with my cereal," stated Ken, proudly. He glanced warily at the girl; his cheeks flushed a deeper red when he noticed his leg was pressed against hers and the warm contact sent a prickle up his hair tips. "You can have some of my chocolate cereal if you want," offered Ken, his face tilting toward hers, but quickly snapping straight at seeing her teary visage.

She shook her head and leaned her head on his shoulder, speaking into his shoulder. "You left your roller skates behind."

The boy didn't try to move from his current position, but timidly snuck his left arm around her, his left hand brushing at the tears in her eyes tenderly. He handled her carefully, like a china doll that would break if he was too rough. It scared him a little to see Chrome acting so weird. The only thing he could do was to act appropriately to respond to her odd behavior. It was actually kind of nice, the feeling that rose up in his chest.

Summoning his anger at being so worried by this girl, Ken retorted, "So? Who cares if I leave my skates around? It's my things, you know!"

"I took them. But then I fell."

"Huh?" Ken asked, confused. Where was this conversation going? "What'd you take?"

"Your skates. I didn't notice I was hurt until you pointed it out," explained Chrome, her voice muffled in the creases of Ken's uniform. "Then I watched the video that Chikusa rented. It was really sad, s-so, s-so, I cried; I couldn't stop the tears from overflowing."

"You idiot woman," muttered Ken, pulling her closer to him. He let his hand stray to smooth her hair back and to slide back to stroke her cheek. He didn't know what was getting into him. Ken's face burned red as he held Chrome, moving his leg closer to hers.

"Chrome," he said in a low voice, moving his mouth to the top of her head, his lips against her hair. "Don't cry; it's so annoying to watch you like this. Don't make me worry; it causes too many troublesome feelings. I'll watch the stupid movie with you if it'll make you feel better."

It was then that Chrome noticed how suddenly closer they were. She blushed, but snuggled closer to him quietly. She wiped her eyes brashly with her arm. When Ken, blushing, offered his sleeve to her, she dabbed at her face with his arm, her leg still feeling warm from his touch. Feeling bold, she twined her left hand with his right and with her own right hand; she reached up to touch his face. It was a surprise to her that his face was just as hot as her own.

"Ken," she said quietly, pulling his face down to look at her. "Look at me." Gazing directly into her clear, beautiful eyes, Ken's face burned more, like a sunburn, his blush spread further, and his hand tingled, falling asleep in hers.

"W-what is it?" he managed to utter, his voice lacking the usual annoyed bite. His words came out, a soft breath, as if it was too hard to breathe while looking at her.

She smiled, a delicate and pure smile, and pecked his cheek shyly. "Thank you, Ken."

Ken thought he was going to explode; his face was so red, his blood drumming past his ears. Nonsensically, he said loudly, trying to cover up his awkwardness, "Of course you should thank me! I've helped you a lot, you know, you stupid girl. L-l-let's go watch that movie now."

Seeing Ken's reaction, Chrome giggled inwardly, he was being cute, that noisy Ken. Feeling pleased with herself and her boldness, forgetting her sad and tousled emotions, Chrome tightened her fingers around Ken's. She tipped his head closer to her with her right hand and gave him a fleeting kiss across the lips. "Thank you, Ken."

"What'd you do that for?" His voice reached a nervous high-pitched zone and he bumped his nose against hers, accidentally. "Now I have to repay you!" Embarrassed, Ken pressed his lips against hers quickly and turned away, too mortified to look into her face. The Mist Guardian's mouth was shaped into a surprised 'o,' feeling a tingle of happiness run up her arm, from where her fingers were still laced in his.

"Ken, I-I love you," she blurted, sweeping her face into his chest. She didn't look up to see his expression, but her jawbone felt the vibrations of his voice through his chest when he replied, a bashful, "Thank you, Chrome."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! Hope you enjoyed it~ Please review if you read! I'd love to hear feedback~ XD Ken and Chrome need some more love~~ XD**

**Once again, I apologize for any OOC-ness~ I always want to improve, so do leave any tips/advice~ Reviews make the world round~ XD (spread the KenXChrome love ^___^)**


End file.
